


Storyteller

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everyone fucks Colin and Greg likes to hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/indybaggins/media/b09bestcolin2008.png.html)   
> 

 

 

Colin has sensitive nipples. 

Ryan likes to trace his fingers over one (the right one), too light, again and again until Colin pushes him away with a grin. 

Brad likes to lick them, tongue swirling, pushing, eyes wide open and locked onto Colin’s half-lidded ones. 

Drew likes to suck, probably too hard and too enthusiastic, loving it, until Colin’s breathing speeds up and he (or both of them) start shivering. 

Greg knows all of this. 

Greg himself just likes to pinch them, one hand with blunt nails scraping there, the other working on Colin’s cock, bringing him off simply to see him flush cheeks to wiry haired chest. 

 

 

Greg would like to say it was Colin who had started it, between them. He would like to say it had been Colin, Colin who had grabbed him by the hips, had licked his way into his mouth and pushed him against a wall somewhere. Sometimes when asked he will say something like that and people will stare at him, wide-eyed. 

The truth is they had just been friends. Good friends going out for coffee, when Greg had admitted “I really want to fuck you.” And Colin had looked at him and said “yeah, okay”. 

They had been in a motel room thirty minutes later. 

 

 

Wayne treats Colin like a friend. He’s too considerate when touching him, they giggle a lot. 

Chip often doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, and Colin is too kind to correct him (“I should fuck that guy to show him how it’s done” Greg whispers into Colin’s ear. Colin kisses him wet and warm on the cheek, and says, eyes twinkling “you should.”) 

Jeff treats Colin like a price, kisses him for hours, traces him over and over again until he either comes or loses interest. 

Greg knows Colin likes it rough. 

He’ll flip him over, belly-first onto the mattress. Hold his wrists and thrust against his naked back until he comes all over the pale skin, Colin writhing under him. 

 

 

Colin doesn’t lie to anyone and yet he acts differently with every single one of them. A perfect improviser, always playing off what the other wants, endlessly adaptable, endlessly changing. 

It’s never Colin who started it. He’s not an innocent, far from it, but it’s more as if he never actually mastered the line between “friend” and “fuck” or maybe they just mean the same to him. He only sleeps with people he likes, and only when and if they ask. 

Somehow, they always do. 

 

 

He doesn’t want anything in return (for his body, his laugh, his presence) but they try to give him things anyway. 

Ryan buys him a beautiful, diamond ring (and angles for a promise Colin is never going to give) 

Drew buys him a sports car (and sucks him off on the back seat)

Brad buys him an ugly tie (but means the sentiment behind it none the less)

Greg buys them all beers afterwards. 

 

 

Greg knows Colin doesn’t really talk to any of them but him (that’s why they all have hope, still, because if they’d actually listen to the man they’d know it was a lost cause). But he doesn’t know if it’s because Colin _likes_ to talk to him or if it’s just because he’s the only one that really wants to hear it. 

They’ve never fucked silently; never fall into the safe pattern of “oh god” and “fuck” and “yeah” until the very seconds before coming. Colin is a true storyteller when he wants to be, both raunchy and dignified, voice soft and solemn, and Greg loves him for it. 

Colin will casually mention over breakfast “Wayne rimmed me last night” and Greg will have trouble swallowing his bagel, shifting uncomfortably in his seat because of the instant hard-on. Over lunch he’ll say, frowning lightly, “Chip wants to pee on me” and Greg will cough, awkwardly. And while sharing a smoke outside he’ll say “Jeff fucks me with a strap-on. It’s pink and bouncy” and Greg will momentarily forget about his cigarette because fuck, the _image_. 

 

 

The camera guys once took turns taking Colin. Strapped him to the wall, to the desk, slapped his ass into a raw redness. Colin had liked it, he said. He hadn’t quite asked for it, maybe, but he’d liked it. 

Greg knows Colin hadn’t been able to sleep that night, because he spent three hours of it on the phone with him. He was in England at the time, and the bill was hell, but Colin had told him every single detail until Greg was rock-hard in his trousers. Eventually Colin’s words had slurred, and his soft breathing showed he’d finally fallen asleep. 

Sometimes Greg wondered if he would ever cry. 

 

 

Greg knows a lot, but so does Colin. In the middle of taping Colin had slid up behind him and whispered into his ear “Ryan fucked me in the bathroom.” He’d smiled a wicked grin and said “I still smell like him.” Greg had gone weak in the knees. And then “You want to go fuck me while I’m still wet?” 

When he had actually pushed into him, no preparation, nothing but slick wetness he had felt dizzy with arousal. (It had been the best birthday present ever.) 

So Greg doesn’t say his favourite times with Colin are the times they’re too tired to do much of anything, and they just sleep in the bed together. He doesn’t say, because he’d be lying (the sex is better). But sometimes, their feet tangle during the night, and Colin will kick him and laugh about it in the morning. 

And at times like that, when they’re smiling, he knows Colin is happy, at least for a while. 

And that’s not all he knows about Colin, Greg thinks. 

But it’s probably the most important thing.

 

 

 

 


End file.
